These proposals are written to extend the Biomedical Research Initiation at UAPB, whereby more students will be exposed to biomedical research experiences in biology, chemistry, and psychology. These experiences will be used for future endeavors. Knowledge will be gained in critical analytical thinking, separation of components, research techniques, report writing, literature searches, presentation of seminars, and instrumental skills. These proposals will improve the quality of education at UAPB and prepare students for graduate schools and research careers. Students will also receive financial assistance in working in a scientific situation of interest. These experiences acquired are generally quite different from those in "cookbook" procedures. They will also serve to attract students to biomedical research and make them more competitive. The following projects are included: (1) Development of a Sensitive HPLC Method to Detect Aflatoxins B1, B2, G1, G2, M1, and M2; (2) Information Processing in the Mentally Retarded: Integrated and Asymmetric Brain Activities; (3) Investigations of Oxazolidines as Potential Pro-drugs for Ephedrine and Pseudoephedrine; (4) Studies in Benzopyran Derivatives; (5) Antineoplasic Copper(II) and Manganese(II) Salicylates and Copper(II) Acetylsalicylates; (6) The Effects of Fluoride on Brain Aluminum Concentration in Rats; and (7) Stress Management in College Students.